comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-El (True Heroes)
Kal-El, or also known by his well-known alias Clark Kent or Superman is the last Kryptonian to have ever existed in the universe. Stranded on Earth in his space ship after it was knocked back by the sheer force caused by the planet's explosion, Kal-El landed on a more primitive planet called Earth. Seeing that he gained amazing powers and immortality under Earth's yellow sun, he decided to use his powers for good. But throughout his history on Earth, time always change and many of Superman's past careers were lost to history; his friends and allies leaving him due to their mortal nature. However, in the ages succeeding the time of World War II, Superman finally found a good time to use his powers for good once again, with new allies of similar power. Leading the first Justice League, Superman thought that finally regained his life's purpose until the League's final battle against the villain, Korvac. Many of his allies perished either by Korvac's own hands or in the events succeeding it. Enraged, out of sheer anger Superman then accidentally broke his law of not killing by overloading Korvac's energy absorption using his heat vision, disintegrating his body. With that, the Justice League's later branded to be "disbanded" with the international world doing crackdowns of beings with super powers and vigilantes. Frustated and stressed, Superman would later retire for almost half a century until events transpiring around the Asgardian villain, Loki and his new "allies", AIM drew him back to the life of heroism. After defeating Loki with a group of superhumans, Superman is asked to lead the "new league" by Eric Masterson, also known as Thor. Seeing that threats like Loki or AIM's forces could resurface in the future, he accepts the offer and finally ushers in a new era of peace, defending Earth alongside his new comrades against all that threaten the planet, both from the past, present, or future. Adapted from Superman's Kingdom Come incarnation, Kal-El's younger self is voiced by George Newbern while his older self is voiced by Mark Valley. He debuted in Justice League: Unity. History ''Justice League: Unity'' Powers and Abilities Being a Kryptonian, Kal-El possesses extra-ordinary powers under a planet's yellow sun. Under a yellow sun, Kal gains powers such as superhuman physicality, x-ray vision, heat vision, freeze breathe, and flight. With these, compared to normal humans, Kal is considered a god among men. As the famous saying goes: he's faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. But Superman is more capable than that. His strength is literally godlike, being able to lift massive objects that are supposed to be impossible to lift even by powerful equipments. Not to mention that no ordinary man or weapons made by them on Earth can harm Superman. His speed is also phenomenal, with him being faster than the speed of light in both his running and flight speed. Other than his inhuman physicality, Superman's heat vision is extremely powerful. It is capable of things from melting titanium within seconds to overloading Korvac's energy absorption which managed to absorb 90% of America's nuclear energies from its plants, making Korvac explode in a violent manner and engulf all of Kansas in the explosion. Prior to that, he also withstood being attacked by Korvac and his minions repeatedly, and those minions also overwhelmed other League members before that. He also possesses a power called "super breathe", which he can use to freeze enemies dead on their tracks. By inhaling large amounts of wind and air, Superman then unleashes a powerful gust of wind so cold it's capable of freezing the target completely. However, Superman rarely uses this power as time goes on. Its potency however, is undoubtedly still as powerful as the rest of his abilities. Even if he has only given the public an exposure of the aforementioned powers, it is said that in the future, Superman could even gain more powers if he stayed in the sun for a prolonged period of time, empowering him even more. It's also theorized that with the growing reserves of solar energy within him, he's also more resistant to two weaknesses he have: kryptonite and magic. In his days with the first Justice League, Superman was known to be overwhelmed by magic-using villains due to his lack of defense against magic. While he's not really weak to magic in the sense that he will be weakened near magic users like he is with kryptonite, he simply has no defense against it. His other weakness, kryptonite, is more fatal. If he's exposed to large amounts of kryptonite radiation or chunks of it, his chances of living are reduced greatly. But in the modern age, magic and kryptonite don't seem to be able to even sting his eyes. Superman also possesses another weakness that has been completely nullified in the modern age, which is his inability to see through lead using his x-ray vision. But still, one of his previous weaknesses still can hinder his x-ray vision, which is magic. Powerful magics, such as those of Loki's, could completely hide his presence from Superman's all-seeing x-ray vision. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Kryptonians Category:True Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Heat Vision Category:Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Expert Combatant Category:Under Water Survival Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Males Category:Justice League Members (True Heroes)